Under the same roof
by akarillo
Summary: This is my second fanfic about Hal, Tom and Alex. It goes straight after my first story "A night of firsts" and deals with the aftermath of that night and what happened. I am a massive fan of the show and I know they are filming series 5 right now in Wales. All the best to the cast, crew and bloggers.
1. Chapter 1

Good morning sunshine!. Yes, hello. He croaks. He goes to the coffee pot, pours a cup and drinks it in one go. He spits it out. IT IS COLD. Yeah it's cold, been there all day. He looks up to Tom, what time is it? What time? What day! You've been sleeping for two days, checks his watch, 11 hours and 34, 35 minutes. More or less. We thought you were dead! Ha ha. I am dead. Yeah, he clears his throat. I forgot.

Hal sits down and looks around. Where is Alex? Tom empties the pot, fills the machine with water and fresh coffee and switches it on. Not sure, she is being acting weird since the other night. Hal freezes, Tom puts some sugar in a mug, turns back to Hal and seeing his expression he laughs.

Come on, she told me what happened,... it is not THAT bad. Hal seems rooted to the spot. Hal, Jeez, it was not on purpose, in the spur of the moment. Hal says, yes the moment. He closes his eyes and remembers his dream, his hands on her neck, her laugh while she danced. Was that in real life, her spinning and laughing and falling? He can't remember, seems muddled up.

I am hungry he said finally. I can make you some eggs and toast and here is your coffee! Tom grins and clicks his mug with Hal's.


	2. Chapter 2

Ye- ken- do- it, ye- ken- do- it, c'mon, come ON, YOU CAN DO IT. Alex opens her eyes. Still outside, still feckin' outside! She tries the doorknob but her hand goes through it, she gasps. Why, WHY, Oh Annie, what is this? Okay, try to remember, think, think. She stops and looks at the closed door once more. AHHH She charges against it , gets repelled back by a kind of electric shock, and lands on the ground , AH-ouch, ouch, ouuuch. How can it hurt? I am a bloody ghost. She stares angrily at the door, so so I am transparent fer ye but not for the floor. She snorts. So glad nobody can see me acting like a lunatic. She starts kicking and screaming. The door opens.

Hello love, yo 'lrite?. No, couldn't get into the house. Tom helps her up. No? Why not? I dunno! Ghost weirdness I suppose. Only got a half-day induction from Annie, not a full course with diploma at the end of it. Don't bite my head off, Alex. Nor have I met any ghosts that can help, busy as I was, guarding the evil twin. He holds the door for her. Things are looking up on that front. ARE they, Tom? Yeah, Hal is finally awake and looks much more normal than I expected ;Alex huffs..., He is not talking about the lip-touching incident of course but he is not freaking out...More huffs. He is having breakfast. Great, she huffs once more, I will go in. Go Go Go. Going in now. Tom looks at her quizzically, yeah ok, how long you've been out here? A very long long time. Really? Can't be. You were watching the telly when I came back from work. Alex glares at him, it seemed forever ok? Ahh, more ghost weirdness right? AYE, MORE WEIRDNESS. She stomps past him into the house. Tom follows her murmuring, unhappy ghost, check, moody vampire, check, confused werewolf, check, back to normal then.

Tom comes back and finds Hal finishing washing up his plate. Where is she? Hal looks up blankly, who? Tom looks around, Alex! Where are you? We need to talk. Hal stops Nononono, we are NOT talking, I need to do err.. things out of the house, go to the... library and... While he is talking he dries his hands and heads for the door. Alrite mate but we are talking, the three of us, to work out, to... Hal nods, and leaves without a word...oh, you annoying b...Hal, hey I was talking to ya...

Sitting in Annie's bedroom Alex hears them leave. She feels like Annie's guest. Not a bad thing considering how warm and kind she was. Tom told her that at some point she might need to re-decorate. She had been too busy to think about it, trying to sort out her "ghost issues" as you do and worrying about Tom worrying so much about Hal. Hal. Everything is his fault. She felt the surge of anger, boiling over, and the unfairness of it all. Lights flick for a few seconds. She sighs.

The other night she took a small revenge, a perverted joke that backfired spectacularly. Because, in the end, and despite all, she does care for Hal. More than she thought. In another life, we might have been friends, even lovers. Good looking and sophisticated. Oh who am I kidding? In reality she would have found him insufferable and pedantic. Still good looking. Definitely back home she would have made fun of him with her mates at the pub. But...she was so bored with her dad and brothers. Just a bit of fun, she thought. Something different and a bit naughty with a shy handsome fella. Ha! A blood-maniac vampire with murderous "friends"!. Ye sure know how to pick them Alex. Realistically it is not all his fault; it would be easier if it was: He didn't ask her out, or stalk her, or kill her. She kept glancing at the stuff all around her. Truly it is not my room. The moment ye move the bed, or a chair, a cushion! , ye're done for Alex. Ready for a long stay, maybe for eternity? she shudders.


End file.
